


Water

by marry_stars



Category: BLACKPINK (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Bad Boy Jeon Jungkook, Bottom Kim Taehyung | V, Jeon Jungkook & Park Jimin are Best Friends, Love, M/M, Sub Kim Taehyung | V, Swimming, Top Jeon Jungkook, futbal
Language: Slovenčina
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-17 22:14:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21850546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marry_stars/pseuds/marry_stars
Summary: vďaka vode sa spoznali.jeden z nich je plavec, ktorý si vie o sebe, že je najlepší.ďalší je futbalista, ktorý je školským badboyom."to nevieš dávať pozor?! kde do čerta máš oči?""na tvári a práve sa do nich dívaš."_____________________All Rights Reserved - @Marry_Stars - 2018
Relationships: Jeon Jungkook/Kim Taehyung | V, Jeon Jungkook/Lalisa Manoban | Lisa, Kim Taehyung | V & Lalisa Manoban | Lisa, Min Yoongi | Suga/Park Jimin





	Water

Jungkook

Navliekol som na seba teplákovú súpravu a obul si tenisky. Pozrel som sa do zrkadla, ktoré bolo oproti mne a zhlboka som sa nadýchol. Práve som sa otočil, keď do miestnosti vbehol môj najlepší kamarát Jimin.

„Kook, už ťa všetci čakajú, poď," podišiel ku mne a chytil ma za ramená ťahajúc von z miestnosti. Nechcelo sa mi tam ísť, ale nič iné neostávalo, musel som si ísť pre ďalšiu medailu. Keď sme došli k bazénom, už tam bolo všetci, postavil som sa k môjmu tímu a čakal na oficiálne vyhlásenie.

„Bronzovú medailu získava Oh Sehun," všetci sme počuli potlesk a Sehun sa postavil na miesto, prišiel k nemu nejaký pán, ktorý mu dal medailu a pekná mlada baba mu podala kyticu, „striebro získava Wang Jackson," znova potlesk, Jack sa išiel postaviť dopredu, kde si so Sehunom podal ruku a znova sa to opakovalo, „zlatú medailu získava Jeon Jungkook pre Soulsku univerzitu športu!" Všetci chalani v tíme, začali jasať a ja som znudene došiel na miesto, ktoré som tak veľmi dobre poznal.

„Gratulujem, Kookie," podal mi ruku Jack a objal ma, Sehun mi len podal ruku a ja som sa postavil na víťazné miesto medzi nich.

„Gratulujem, Jungkook, nech sa ti darí," podal mi ruku a na krk mi zavesil zlato. Podišla ku mne Lisa a s úsmevom na perách mi podala kyticu kvetov a samozrejme, že nezabudla žmurknúť po mne. Iba som sa uškrnul a pokrútil hlavou nad ňou.

Nahodil som pózu a úsmev, nech nás rýchlo odfotia, nech môže už ísť na izbu, bol som unavený a chcel som spať. Zišiel som dole a kráčal smerom k šatniam, dobehol ma Jack a ruku si prehodil cezo mňa.

„Dnes ideme večer von, dúfam, že prídeš. Bude tam aj Yoongi," pokrčil som ramenami, pretože som nemal náladu na nič.

„Som uťahaný," pokrútil som krkom a zbadal som ako k nám kráča Lisa, „Lisa." Usmial som sa na ňu a Jack dal zo mňa dole ruku.

„Nechám vás, čaute," prikývol som a on odišiel a ja som tu kyticu dal Lise.

„Ďakujem, Jungkookie," usmiala sa sladko, že sa mi dvihol žalúdok.

„Nemáš chuť ísť-"

„Lisa, nie nemám čas, chcem ísť spať a potom idem s chalanmi vonku," pokrútil som hlavou. Ona proste nikdy nevedela dať pokoj, bola do zamilovaná a vždy sa okolo mňa točila, čo ma úplne štvalo.

„No dobre, Jungkookie, ale nabudúce už budeš súhlasiť," chytila ma za ruku a ja som si povzdychol a stiahol z nej ruku.

„Musím ísť, ahoj." Usmial som sa na ňu a odišiel som svojím smerom. V šatni som si vzal ruksak s vecami, samozrejme do neho som vložil tu medailu, ktorá mi visela na krku, na tvár si dal masku a slúchadla do uší a išiel som smer intrák. 

Taehyung

„Perfektné Kim, toto sa to podarilo," po pleci ma pobúchal tréner, keď som strelil gól, no hneď na to ma zavolal k sebe, „musíš si dať pauzu, lebo budeš vyčerpaný," prikývol som, „teraz bež po vodu, nebudem piť tento tu sladký humus, čo kúpil JUNG!" Zhúkol po mojom kamarátovi a ja som sa uchechtol.

„Tak ja bežím, tréner," prikývol a ja som sa rozbehol smerom do jedálne, keď ma zbadali, hneď vedeli, čo potrebujem. Vzal som teda veľký pohár s vodou teraz už kráčal po chodbách školy ku trénerovi.

Samozrejme, že to by som nebol ja, ak by som tu vodu nevylial na niekoho.

„To nevieš dávať pozor?! Kde do čerta máš oči?!" Zhúkol po mne chalan, ktorý ma obliatu mikinu vodou, ktorá bola ešte pred chvíľkou v pohári. Dvihol som zrak a pozrel sa mu do očí.

„Na tvári a práve sa do nich pozeráš," uškrnul som sa a žmurkol som po ňom.

Keď som sa tak díval do jeho peknej tváričky, vedel som kto to je. Hviezda našej školy, ktorý ma najviac zlatých medailí na konte ako nikto. Hovorí sa o ňom, že už od útleho detstva pláva.

„Wow, že si práve otváraš hubu kvôli tomuto, nemal by si sa radšej ospravedlniť?" Dvihol obočie a ruky si založil na hrudi.

„Bože ty si teda milý, hviezdička Jeon," zamračil sa a spražil ma pohľadom.

„Nevolaj ma tak, jasné?!" Zhúkol po mne a ja som sa uchechtal.

„Ako si praješ, hviezdička," znova som sa uškrnul a otočil sa na päte, počul som ako si niečo mrmlal po pod nos, no mňa to nezaujímalo, vydal som sa znova do jedálne pre vodu.

Snažil som sa to spraviť rýchlo, pretože už som meškal a viem, že tréner je občas nervný. Keď som sa vracal na trávnik, tak som videl, ako sa rozčuľuje nad mojimi spoluhráčmi, ktorým to vôbec nešlo. Hobi sedel na lavičke a opaľoval sa, sledujúc s úsmevom na perách trénera, ktorý sa nad nimi rozčuľuje.

„Nech sa páči," podal som mu pohár a on sa napil a pohár si nechal. Posadil som sa k Hobimu a pýtal sa, ako im to ide. V krátkosti mi to vysvetlil, že sa im vôbec nedarí. Však jasné, dnes je brutálne horúco, nik nevládze.

„Taehyung," zhúkol moje meno tréner a ja som sa postavil vedľa neho, „choď im do čerta ukázať ako sa hrá futbal, pretože," zhúkol po mne a naštvane zavrčal, hneď stiahol jedného hráča a ja som sa hneď rozbehol za loptou. Iba chvíľku som stál na trávniku a skóre sa zmenilo, - môj tím vyhrával.

„TAKTO SA TO ROBÍ VY SRÁČI!" Kričal tréner a ja som sa iba víťazoslávne usmieval.

Jungkook

Nadával som celou cesto do mojej izby. Čo to bolo kurva za kreténa, ktorý ma oblial. Ako si to do čerta mohol dovoliť?! Iba som pokrútil hlavou a uvedomil si, že stojím pred svojou izbou. Zhodil som zo seba veci, mikinu aj s plavkami, ktoré som mal v taške, som hodil do na balkón, nech sa to suší, samozrejme sa k tomu pridalo aj tričko. Nohavice boli okay, tak som ich hodil na posteľ a v boxerkách som došiel do kúpeľne, kde som si dal rýchlu sprchu. Voda mi už lezie krkom. V uteráku som prešiel do izby, kde som sa prezliekol. Keď som so práve líhal dl postele, Jimin otvoril dvere do korán a ja som si nahlas povzdychol.

„Kook, nespí! Ideme vonku, osláviť zlato a Jacksonove striebro!" hodil sa ku mne na posteľ.

„Mne sa nikde nechce," povzdychol som si.  
„Jackson je tu málo kedy, no ták poď, pokým sa zas uvidíme, bude to večnosť!" štuchol do mňa.

„Aj tak tam ideš len kvôli Yoongimu, kto tam ešte bude? Joon a Jin? To tiež sa budú oblizovať a po chvíľke odídu preč, lebo budú sa chcieť šukať," pretočil som očami.  
„Pozri je piatok, bar bude plní štetiek, bude tam aj Lisa, možno stihnete rýchlovku, tak ako minule," uškrnul sa a ja som sa zamračil.

Prepáč Jimin, ale som gay ako aj ty. Šukal som tam jedného chalana, nie ju.

„Ok, ok," prikývol som a pretočil aa na druhý bok, „zobuď ma o deviatej," počul som ako si povzdychol ale viac nič nepovedal.

-

Boli sme v klube. Smrdelo to tu a mal som chuť vracať. Iba som skrčil nos a kráčal za Minom, ktorý sa predieral medzi ľuďmi, aby sa dostal k boxu, kde už sedeli všetci. Keď ma zbadali, Jackson sa ku mne rozbehol a zavesil sa na mňa.

„Jungkookieee, som tak kurva rád, že si tu," iba som pretočil očami.

„Mook, prosím ber si ho, lebo je skurvene ťažký a ja to neznášam," Jack sa postavil na nohy a hneď sa BamBam k nemu pritúlil, boli rozkošní, že mi z nich bolo zle.

„Na," podal mi pohárik Joon a ja som ho hneď do seba hodil, „pfú ten na to ide rýchlo," pohárik som položil a Jacksonovi z rúk vzal ďalší a hodil ho do seba.

Zatiaľ oni dvaja išli tancovať, som sa posadil k Joonovi a zbadal ako sa Gi a Min bozkávajú. Nad nimi som pretočil očami a nahol sa pre ďalší štamprlík. Rozhliadol som sa po bare a zbadal som jedného sexy chalana tancovať, s úškrnom som ho sledoval a po chvíľke ma zbadal. Postavil som sa a prešiel k baru, kde som objednal sebe a chalanovi drink. Došiel presne tak, ako som očakával.

„Ahoj," posadil sa na barovú stoličku vedľa mňa, kývol som na neho prstom a k ústam priložil drahý alkohol, „načo?" vzal do rúk pohár, aby naň ukázal, no napokon sa aj kus napil, „chceš zapôsobiť?" prikývol som, položil pohár na bar a ruku na jeho stehno.

„Chcem ťa," nahol som sa k nemu a šepol do ucha, ale tak, aby sa ho moje pery dotkli.

Schmatol ma za ruku, stiahol na nohy a ťahal smer toalety.

TAEHUNG

Hoseok ma vytiahol von, bol piatok to znamenalo, že zajtra nie je tréning. Tak sme sa rozhodli ísť do baru. Hoseok je o rok starší ako ja, takže on sa tu pozná s väčšinou ľudí, takže keď sme tam došli, už sme mali obsadené a chalani popíjali alkohol. Boli tam dvaja basketbalisti, Joon a Yoongi, ostatných som nepoznal a nejako som to neriešil. Mali už v sebe kus alkoholu a my s Hobim sme sa k nim pridali.

Ja viem piť, ale Hoseok nie. Takže po dvoch štamprlíkoch nejakého alkoholu Hobi bol mimo. Išli sme tancovať, ale hneď sme sa vrátili, keď sme boli smädní, to som už vypil viac a napokon sa k nám na parket pridali aj dvaja chalani z nášho boxu.

Tancovali s nami len chvíľku, stratili sa a my s Hobim sme ostali. V tej chvíľke som ucítil, ako sa niekto na mňa díva. Hľadal som ten pohľad a našiel ho. Sedel v našom boxe a pil, keď ma zbadal uškrnul sa a postavil, kráčal k baru a tak som ho nasledoval. Už tam sedel aj s objednaným alkoholom.

„Ahoj," posadil som sa na stoličku a on mi prstom kývol, v ktorom držal alkohol, priložil si k perám tu drahú tekutinu. Vzal som pohár do rúk a dvihol ho, „načo?" a priložil som si pohár k perám a napil sa. „Chceš zapôsobiť?" prikývol a pohár položil na bar a ruku položil na moje stehno.  
Díval som sa do jeho známej tváre, no nevedel som si spomenúť odkiaľ tú tvár poznám.

Nahol sa ku mne a do ucha mi zašepkal slová, ktoré som chcel počuť. Schmatol som ho za ruku a ťahal smerom na toalety, plánoval som ho pretiahnuť. Rozrazil som dvere a oprel o najbližšiu stenu. Svoje pery som priložil na tie jeho a bozkával – spolupracoval. Ruky mi položil na boky, zatiaľ čo moje boli na jeho vypracovanej hrudi, tie jeho ale skĺzli na môj zadok, čo som sa od neho odtiahol.

„Tak to kurva v žiadnom prípade," zasyčal som mu do tváre a on nás pretočil, teraz som ja bol opretý o stenu, čo sa mi vôbec nepáčilo.

„Máš pravdu, chcem ťa pretiahnuť až v mojej posteli," šepol mi do pier a pobozkal ma.

Po náruživom bozku ma potiahol za ruku a tiahnuc ma preč z baru. Všetko bolo rozmazané a matne si to pamätám... viem, že som si v taxíku hlavu položil na jeho rameno...

-

„Kurva, kurva!" zhúkol som na celú miestnosť, keď som sa zobudil so skurvenou bolesťou hlavy a zadku. „Čo som včera kurva robil," chytil som sa za hlavu a vtom momente som ucítil, ako sa niekto vedľa mňa pohol.

Hlavou som otočil tak prudko, že sa mi v nej zatočilo. Na chvíľu som ich zatvoril a potom znova otvoril. Pozrel som sa na osobu vedľa mňa, tú tvár som poznal.

Hviezdička Jeon. Ale čo kurva robí v mojej posteli?!

Keď som sa pomaly rozhliadol, uvedomil som si, že nie som u mňa na izbe. V hlave som si zanadával a prevalil sa na druhý bok, ale zas som ucítil palivu bolesť zadku.  
Ja som sa nechal ošukať?!

Hlavou mi prebleslo, ale asi áno... iba som si porazenecky povzdychol a ostal ležať. Neviem po akom čase, no zobudil sa aj Jeon.

Otočil sa ku mne tvárou a keď ma spoznal zhúkol a odtiahol sa tak ďaleko, že spadol z postele. 

JUNGKOOK

Zobudil som sa ako u mňa na izbe niekto zhúkol. Chcel som zhúknuť po ňom nech čuší, ale bol som kurva unavený, takže som sa len pretočil ba druhý bok a spal ďalej. No dlho nie, pretočil som sa na druhý bok a pomaly otvoril oči. Na posteli ležal ten kretén... zľakol som sa až som sa zrýpal z postele.

„Čo ty tu kurva robíš?!" skríkol som po ňom.

„On hviezdička, nepamätáš si to? Šukal si ma," uškrnul sa.

„Hej tvoja prdel je fajna, ale tvoj ksicht a podrezaný jazyk, to je riadne na hovno," pokrútil som hlavou a postavil sa, hľadal si boxerky, no našiel som len tie jeho a hneď som ich po ňom hodil.

„Vďaka," počul som ako pípol a pozrel som sa na neho, bol ticho a tvár mu zdobil smutný a bolestivý výraz.

„Deje sa niečo?" opýtal som sa jemne a on hodil po mne naštvaný pohľad.

„Nechal som ťa ošukať mi moju nevinnú prdel a ty sa chováš ako kretén," zamračil sa.

„Nevinnú to určite," odfrkol som si a on sa postavil, hrdo sa snažil ku mne dojsť, ale nešlo mu to.

„Prvý a poslednýkrát som bol dole, nikdy viac sa to nezopakuje. Bol som kokot, keď som si myslel, že nebudeš taký arogantný!" zhúkol po mne a ja som sa uškrnul a nahol sa k jeho uchu.

„Nehovor také niečo, pretože sa ti to kurva páčilo," rukou som mu prešiel po hrudi až sa dostal k jeho rozkroku, „mňa len potešíš s tým, že ťa budem môcť ošukať," šepol som mu do ucha a pod ním zanechal vlhký bozk.

„P-prestaň," zakoktal čo ma donútilo sa usmiať, odtiahol som sa od neho aby som mu dal priestor, ale v tom momente som započul ako zahučali kľúče v zámku – Jimin. Štopol som do Taeho a vzal som si tričko na seba, v tom momente dnu vošiel Jimin a keď ma zbadal zamračil sa.

„Kde si včera k-" došiel som k nemu a zapchal mu ústa.

„Pozri sa, kamošovi bolo včera zle, tak som ho vzal k sebe a teraz spi. Takže vypadni za Yoongim a vidíme sa na obede," otočilo som ho a pchal k dverám. Napokon sa vzal a vyšiel von. Došiel som k Taehyungovi, ktorý ma sledoval.

„Prečo si mu nepovedal pravdu?"

„Pretože nik nevie, že sa mi páčia chlapi, jedine ty. Takže aj ty budeš držať jazyk za zubami," hľadel som mu do očí.

„Až keď my dvaja budeme kamoši," uškrnul sa.

„A čo tak kamoši s výhodami? Tvoja riť je pre môjho vtáka vhodná," uškrnul som sa a zbadal som ako mu očerveneli líca – chutný.

„Neviem, či chcem spolupracovať," uškrnul som sa a skĺzol som na posteľ a po štyroch došiel k nemu. Týčil som sa nad ním.

„Taehyung, tvoje telo ma chce." Uškrnul som sa a vtom momente sok videl aký je zmätený.

„Odkiaľ kurva vieš moje meno Jeon?!" zhúkol po mne a ja som sa len usmieval.

TAEHYUNG

Odkiaľ vie kurva moje meno? Žeby si niečo o mne zisťoval? Nie, on nevyzerá byť ten typ... iba som mu hľadel do očí, čakajúc na to, čo z neho vyjde.

„Povieš mi to, Jeon?" Dvihol som obočie a on sa len uškŕňal.

„Ale Taehyungie, ja nie som jediná hviezda tejto školy, je ich tu viac, napríklad v basketbale Yoongi, v gymnastike Lisa a ty medzi nich patríš, hrávaš futbal a si aj kapitánom, len debil by o tebe nevedel," uškrnul sa a hlavu sklonil ale k môjmu uchu, do ktorého zašepkal : „a ja hlúpy nie som," a zanechal mi vlhký bozk na krku, „štve ma to, že ti nemôžem na krku spraviť značku, že si môj, ale na tele ich máš dosť," dotiahol sa odo mňa a odišiel preč z miestnosti.

Pozrel som sa na svoje telo a naozaj, mal som na hrudi niekoľko značiek, - jeho značiek. Nemohol som sa na neho hnevať, páčili sa mi. Povzdychol som si a išiel za nim, - bol v kúpeľni a práve sa sprchoval, tak som zo seba hodil boxerky a došiel k nemu, - objímajúc ho okolo pasu.

„Chceš sex?" Opýtal sa ma, keď svoje ruky položil na ti moje.

„Nie, chcem sprchu," potlačil som ho viac na bok a začal som sa sprchovať, v tom momente som počul niečo tak krásne, čo v živote nie - jeho smiech.

-

„Dostaneš, ak sa odo mňa čo i len na krok odtiahneš, chápeme sa?" povedal Jungkook ešte pred tým, ako sme vošli do jedálne, keď otvoril dvere, kráčal som za ním, sadajúc si k chalanom, ktorých som poznal zvidenia, medzi nimi sedel aj Hobi tak som sa potešil.

„Čaute," ozval sa Kookie a posadil sa k nim ja som im kývol a sadol si k nemu, „poznáte sa však?" prikývli skoro všetci až na jedného chalana - myslím, že sa volal Jimin a je to Kookov spolužiak.

„Ty si ten zrána?" Jimin položil otázku a čakal na odpoveď.

„Hej, to je on," viacerí nechápali, „no tak, opil sa ako činka a nevedel stať na nohách, bolo mi ho ľúto nechať v klube a tak keď som odchádzal som ho vzal so sebou," Jungkook len pokrčil ramenami, ako keby to nebolo nič.

„Mimochodom Lalisa ťa hľadala," znova začal a ja som sa zamračil, nechcel som sa o neho deliť, „a už keď ju spomínam je za tebou a ide k nám," keď jeho hlas utíchol započul som za nami dievčenský hlas.

„Jungkookie, oppa," mal som chuť sa otočiť a dať jej facku, Kookie sa otočil a ja s nim, „doniesla som ti obed," podala mu tácku s jedlom.

„Vďaka," preniesol a otočil sa späť, tácku dal predo mňa a ruku na hlavu, aby rozstrapatil vlasy, „papaj Tae, ja si idem pre jedlo," usmial sa a postavil sa a odišiel preč.

„Čo je medzi vami?" Hneď sa pýtal Hobi, keď už Kookie bol preč.

„Nič, ja som jeho frajerka?" Zhukla po ňom Lisa, ktorá stále bola za nami.

„Pochybujem," ozval sa Jimin.

„Tak to sleduj magor," Zhukla po ňom a rozbehla sa za Jungkookom, ktorý si vyberal jedlo.

Lalisa si ho k sebe otočila a pobozkala. Sledoval som situáciu s otvorenou hubou a nechcel veriť vlastným očiam - Jungkook spolupracoval a ruky si položil na jej boky.

Jungkook

Lisa bola fajna, mal som chuť ju stiahnuť za najbližší roh a ošukať ju, čo sa aj stalo. Potiahol som ju z jedálne preč, konkrétne do jej izby, kde sme si to poriadne užili. Vymrdal som z nej dušu a ona vzdychala moja meno. Ale niečo bolo iné, no nevedel som čo.

Keď som sa spravil, začal som sa obliekať, nebral som ohľad na to, že ona ledva dýcha. Natiahol som na seba gate a v tom mi padol mobil na zem, vzal som ho a videl som veľa správa od Jimina. 

Jimin: kde si?

Halo?

Kook

Kde si zmizol?

Ignoruješ ma?

Prečo?

Čo sa stalo?

JUNGKOOOK

Ja: prepáč

Jimin: sme u nás na izbe

Hráme

Dojdi

Ja: ok už idem

Zohnaj mi jedlo, som hladný.

„Junkookie?" Ozval sa Lisin presladený hlas, dvihol som zrak k nej, „nechceme si to zopakovať?" Dvihla obočie a prosebne sa na mňa zadívala.

„Nie, idem za Jiminom, hráme," zohol som sa pre tričko a obliekol si ho, „ale nabudúce, zlatko," žmurkol som po nej a odišiel preč.

Od jej izby, ku mne to bol len kúsok, bývam len o poschodie vyššie a takže som vybehol som schody a až na mojej chodbe som počul hluk, vedel som odkiaľ to ide, - z mojej izby. S povzdychom som vošiel dnu a videl všetkých chalanov nasáčkovaných na našom gauči, ako hrajú xbox.

„Čaute," pozdravil som ich, hneď som vošiel a na sebe ucítil pohľad.

Dvihol som zrak, dívajúc sa na osobu, ktorá sedela na mojej posteli a prepaľovala ma pohľadom – Taehyung. 

TAEHYUNG

Hrali sme hry, zatiaľ som vyhrával, takže som si dával pauzu a posadil sa na jeho posteľ. Vedel som, čo robí a hlavne s kým robí. Mal som chuť ho zabiť, hneď ako by som ho zbadal, - to presne som mal v pláne.

Keď sa objavil v dverách, tak som ho začala prepaľovať pohľadom a on sa tváril, že nič. Dokonca sa na mňa uškrnul, aká to drzosť od neho. Zamračil som sa a pozrel sa na svoje hodinky. O chvíľku bude šesť, takže bol najvyšší čas odísť.

„Odchádzam," zhúkol som po nich a postavil sa z jeho postele obchádzajúc ho a vyšiel som z ich izby.

Došiel som do svojej izby a prezliekol sa do športového, obul si botasky, prehodil cez seba mikinu, do uší som si vopchal slúchadla a pustil si pesničky. Ako náhle som vyšiel z intráku tak som sa rozbehol smerom k ihrisku, kde máme bežeckú trať.

Po troch kolách som sa rozhodol dať si pauzu a posadil som sa na zem. V tom niekto predo mňa hodil vodu, otočil som sa za seba a zbadal Jungkooka, zamračil som sa a on sa usmial.

„Zlatko, pristane ti viac, keď sa usmievaš," uškrnul sa a ja som pretočil očami.

„Nie som tvoje zlatko."

„To teda si," stále mal na tvári ten priblblí úškrn, ktorý mi žral nervy. Pokrútil som hlavou a postavil sa, bez toho aby som mu niečo povedal, som začal behať smerom preč.

Nevnímal som nič, len som sa sústredil na to, aby som správne dýchal, keď v tom do mňa niekto štuchol, bol to on a behal spolu so mnou a v rukách držal dve fľaše vody. Dal som si slúchadla dole, prestal behať a pozrel na neho.

„Čo chceš?"

„Teba, tu a teraz," zamračil som sa a uchechtol sa.

„Nie, my dvaja už spolu spať nebudeme," pokrútil som hlavou.

„To si myslíš, len ty zlatko," potiahol ma ruku a tiahol za tribúny, kde ma oprel.

„Čo to robíš?" Zamračil som sa a on len pokrútil hlavou a pobozkal ma.

Chcel som...

Naozaj chcel som ho od seba odštopnúť.

Ale moje telo so mnou nespolupracovalo.

Ruky som mu obtočil okolo krku, zatiaľ čo tie jeho začali blúdiť po mojom tele.

A ani neviem ako...

A znova som vzdychal jeho meno. 

JUNGKOOK

Nasledujúce dni som sa len sústredil na školu, - presnejšie na plávanie. Večer som chodil s Taem behávať, takže každý večer som bol spokojný a vracal sa s úsmevom na perách, zatiaľ čo on s boľavým zadkom. No mne to bolo jedno. Vždy mi to bolo jedno, išlo mi len o tom, aby som sa uspokojil ja. Bolo mi jedno, či ich to bolí.

Zistil som si o Taem, že je podobný človek ako ja, - rád šikanuje a je školský badboy, nemohol som tomu veriť, predsa pri mne bol taký nevinný a krehký... a moc submisívny.

„Jungkook? Čo sa deje? Poslednú dobu si zamyslený a nechceš závodiť s nikým a to o týždeň máš preteky," ozval sa Jimin, sedeli sme spolu v izbe a ja som nemo čumel do steny.

„Nič, len premýšľam nad pretekmi," odpovedal som a on mi dal pokoj, odišiel z izby.

Vzal som mobil a vytočil som to známe číslo, keď to osoba dvihla, hneď vedela, čo potrebujem. Lisa rýchlosťou svetla rozrazila dvere od izby a vrhla sa na mňa. Povalil som ju pod seba a bozkával. Potreboval som sex.

-

Po rýchlovke som skončil v sprche, samozrejme sám, pretože ona sa ešte vyvaľovala v posteli. Keď som sa vrátil, tak si už pomaly zbierala veci, venoval som jej zakývanie a ona odišla preč, ja som sa prezliekol a vzal veci na tréning, rozhodol som sa zaplávať si.

„Jeon, vyzízam ťa," zhúkol po mne nejaký chalan a ja som si len povzdychol.

„Prehráš na plnej čiare," upozornil som ho na fakt a v tom som počul ako niekto začal tlieskať, bol to Jimin.

„Stavím sa, že Jeon vyhrá o 10 sekúnd!" Zhúkol Jimin na celú plaváreň.

„Prehrá!" Ozval sa nejaký týpek a ja som nad nimi len pretočil očami.

Išiel som sa prezliecť do plaviek a začal sa rozcvičovať. Jimin sa len vyškieral na všetkých a vzal peniaze od všetkých, iba som nad jeho správaním krútil hlavou. Podišiel ku mne ten chalan, ktorý ma vyzval.

„Prehráš to," oboznámil ma, čo si on myslel.

„Myslíš si?" Dvihol som obočie.

„Ja to viem," iba som sa uchechtol, podišiel som bližšie k nemu a ruku mu položil na rameno.

„Dnes mám celkom dobrý deň, nemyslím si, že prehrám," uškrnul som sa a obišiel ho.

„Môžeme začať?" Ozval sa Jimin a postavil sa medzi mňa a toho týpka, postavil som sa na svoje miesto, stiahol som si okuliare na oči a počul som ako Jimin zapískal, - v tom momente som sa hodil do vody.

Snažil som sa byť, čo najrýchlejší, aby som mu nedal šancu vyhrať, však ja som tu hviezda Jeon. 

TAEHYUNG

„Povieš mi, čo je s tebou?" Opýtal sa ma jeden deň Hobi, keď som len tak bez duše sedel na lavičke a sledoval hru, ktorá bola fakt úbohá.

„Tak sa pozri ako hrajú, však to je hanba," povzdychol som si a poukázal na chalanov na ihrisku.

„Nemyslím toto," zamračil som sa a pozrel som sa na neho.

„Neviem o čom točíš," pokrútil som hlavou.

„Čo je medzi tebou a Kookom?" Dvihol obočie a ja som sa ešte viac zamračil.

„Nič, čo by bolo? Sme len kamoši, chodíme spolu po večeroch behať, to je všetko," pokrútil som hlavou.

„Naozaj medzi vami nie je niečo viac?"

„Nie, čo by bolo, bože Hobi, prestaň hovoriť také veci," pretočil som očami, „on je na baby, však chodí s Lisou mimochodom."

„Pozri sa, ty si moc nečitateľný, ale on keď je s tebou-"

„Buď ticho, Hoseok," zhúkol som po ňom a postavil sa z lavičky, naštvane kráčajúc do svojej izby, keď v tom som zbadal, ako do jeho izby kráča Lisa.

Keď sa zabuchli dvere ostal som nemo stáť, dívajúc sa tým smerom. Zamračil som sa a pre istotu som sa išiel pozrieť, či som videl a mal som pravdu, vošla do jeho izby. Zaťal som ruky v päsť a odišiel do svojej izby, kde som si dal studenú sprchu, aby som sa schladil.

-

Obliekol som sa do svojho bežeckého odevu a so slúchadlami v ušiach, započul som krik, jeho krik, ako kričí moje meno. Snažil som sa nepočuť to a rovnako som sa tak aj tváril, rozbehol som sa dole schodmi a hneď som sa rozbehol na ihrisko, no to by nebol on, keby ma nestavil jeho rukou na mojom ramene. Otočil som sa k nemu s dvihnutým obočím.

„Čo sa deje, Tae?" Jemne sa na mňa usmial.

„Nič, nemám náladu, idem behať," zamračil sa, ale to som sa od neho odtiahol a rozbehol som sa smerom na ihrisko. Počul som jeho kroky, takže sa ku mne pridal.

Neriešil som to.

Zatiaľ.

Až keď ma potiahol k tribúnde, o ktorú ma oprel som ho zastavil. Nerozumel to a videl som na jeho tvári zmätený výraz, ja som pokrútil hlavou.

„Ak chceš sex, choď za Lisou, ja s tebou už šukať nejdem." S tými slovami som od neho odišiel preč a on ma nesledoval. 

JUNGKOOK

Prestal som po večeroch behávať, len kvôli nemu. nechcel ma vidieť, takže som ho rešpektoval, aj keď som vedel, že ho to štve. Počul som od Jimina, že si zasadol na jednom študentovi, vraj je z jeho tímu a nedarí sa mu. Ale úprimne? Nebola to moja vec.

Ja som sa začal viac venovať sebe, začal som chodiť ráno behávať a po tréningu som začal navštevovať ja posilňovňu, kde som strávil aj pol dňa. Blížili sa preteky a ja som sa potreboval sústrediť len a len na to, takže všetko som hodil za hlavu, ako aj Taehyunga, aj Lisu.

-

„Jungkookiee!" Započul som hneď moje meno, keď som vystúpil z autobusu. Bol to Jackson, ktorý sa ku mne rozbehol, ale keď ma chcel objať uhol som, takže objal Jimina, ktorý stal za mnou.

„Kde máš Bama? Keď takto hoc koho objímaš?" Dvihol som obočie a ruku mu položil na rameno. 

„Mook má tréning, nemôžem ho rušiť," povzdychol si a ja som prikývol, že ho chápem.

„Ideme?" ozval sa Jimin a ruku prehodil cezo mňa, iba som pretočil očami a čušal.

Kráčali sme smerom na ich intrák, kde sme sa s Jiminom vybalili a išli sme zabehať, no to sa k nám pridal aj Jack. Potom sme si to namierili na plaváreň, kde sa ešte rozcvičili a vyskúšali si aká je tu voda. Keď sa hala začala plniť ľuďmi, tak sme sa pozbierali a odišli do šatní. Tam sme sa „porozprávali" si trénerom a vrátili sme sa do haly.

Ako prvé išlo 200 metrov prsia, po ňom nasledovali 200 metrov motýlik a potom išla moje disciplína free style na 200 metrov, ktorú som samozrejme vyhral. Potom ešte nasledovala štafeta po 100 metrov, ktorej som sa účasnil.

Získali sme 2 zlaté a jednu bronzovú medailu. Samozrejme, že len vďaka mne, sme mali zlato. Po celý čas som mal úsmev na perách, čo sa nestávalo tak často, keďže ja sa neusmievam, ale toto ma potešilo.

Večer chceli ísť chalani piť, no ja som nechcel, chcel som ísť domov, - teda na intrák. Zavolal som si taxík a odviezol sa na vlak, ktorým som sa dostal do Soulu. Pred pól nocou som sa dostal na intrák, aj keď som bol vyčerpaný bol som rád, že som tu.

Oči mi klipkali a tak pomalou chôdzou som kráčal k cieľu, - do mojej izby.

Ale neviem ako, naozaj neviem ako. Moje kroky ma doviedli k Taehyungovej izbe a už som klopal. Dvere mi otvoril on, bol v pyžame a rozospato na mňa pozeral.

„Čo tu robíš?" Opýtal sa ma svojím chrapákom, nahol som sa k nemu a objal ho.

„Chýbal si mi," šepol som mu do ucha a ruky si obtočil okolo pása.

„Jungkook, choď spať."

„Môžem pri tebe?"

TAEHYUNG

„Jungkook," šepol som a chcel som ho od seba odtiahnuť.

„Sľubujem, že sa ťa ani nedotknem, len prosím, nechaj ma spať pri tebe. Naozaj sa mi chýbal," šepol a ja som prikývol. Potiahol som ho do izby a on sa hneď začal vyzliekať a ako náhle si ľahol na posteľ, zaspal.

Musel byť riadne unavený. Usmial som sa a začal som ho ískať vo vlasoch, čo spôsobilo, že sa dvihol a stisol ma v objatí. Usmial som sa a snažil som sa zaspať, čo sa mi podarilo.

„TaeTae," počul som ako ma niekto volá, neskôr som ucítil ako mi niekto bozkáva tvár. Otvoril som oči a uvidel nad sebou Jungkooka, ktorý sa na mňa sladko usmieva, „dobré ránko," usmial sa a dal mi pusu na líčko.

„Dobré aj tebe," usmial som sa a chcel ho od seba odštopnúť, ale nedalo sa, mal viac sily, „mohol by si," poukázal som na neho a on pokrútil hlavou.

„Chýbal si mi," zohol sa ku mne a dal mi pusu na druhé líčko.

„To si hovoril aj včera," venoval som mu falošný úsmev.

„Čo sa deje TaeTae?" Nahodil nevinný pohľad.

„Ja to nechcem," hľadel som mu priamo do očí.

„A ja ťa snáď nútim?"

„J-ja nevi-iem," zakoktal som a on sa usmial a zohol sa ku mne a chcel ma pobozkať na pery, ale ja som hlavu otočil na druhú stranu a tak mi dal bozk na líce.

„Tae," povzdychol si a pretočil sa na druhú stranu, takže som sa otočil na bok a sledoval ho, „prečo si taký komplikovaný?" Pozrel sa na mňa.

„Nie som komplikovaný, len ja nechcem byť ten druhý," povzdychol som si a on pokrútil hlavou.

„Nie si druhý, nie si ani prvý... nikoho nemám a ani neuprednostňujem, Tae," povzdychol si a ja tiež.

„Si gay, alebo bisexual?" Opýtal som sa ho a on sa usmial.

„Som bisexuál, ale páči sa mi najviac keď ty vzdycháš moje meno," uškrnul sa.

„Chcel by som skúsiť trojku," keď som to vyslovil tak sa zamračil.

„O teba sa nechcem deliť."

„Nie, myslel som ty, ja a Lisa," on sa mračil no ja som sa len usmieval.

„Čo je zlato? Bojíš sa, že to viem lepšie ako ty? A potom už s tebou šukať nebude?" Mračil sa a potom tom ma pretočil pod seba a zhora sa na mňa díval.

„Rozmýšľam, či to bude výhoda, alebo nevýhoda," nechápal som ho, „síce by som sa jej zbavil, ale musel sa deliť o teba." 

JUNGKOOK

„Lisa," zakýval som za ňou, keď som ju zbadal na chodbe, ona sa rozbehla mojím smerom, no keĎ zbadala vedľa mňa Taeho, zamračila sa.

„Čo potrebuješ zlatíčko," usmiala sa na mňa a jemu venovala škaredý pohľad.

„Môžeme si pohovoriť v súkromí?" Usmial som sa aj ja na ňu a potiahol za zápästie ku mne do izby a Tae za nami zatvoril dvere.

„Čo potrebuješ a prečo tu je on?" Ruky si založila na hrudi.

„Tae je môj najlepší kamarát a napadlo nás, nechceš si s nami dať trojku?" Dvihol som obočie a ona sa zamračila.

„Pozri sa, môžeš sa s tým chváliť po celej škole, spala by si s dvoma sexi chalanmi na škole," ozval sa Tae a postavil sa vedľa mňa, no neskôr sa aj rukou oprel o moje rameno, pretože ona len mlčala a sledovala nás pohľadom.

„Robíte si srandu?" Prehovorila po dlhej chvíli.

„Nie," s Taem sme povedali súčasne.

„T-to si budem musieť p-premyslieť," zakoktala a odišla preč.

„Ale rýchlo, aby sme si to my nepremysleli," zakričal za ňou Tae, keď bola medzi dverami, „a tak som sa tešil na trojku," povzdychol si Tae, keď odišla a otočil sa ku mne. Uškrnul som sa na neho a vzal ho za boky.

„Taehyungieee," pritiahol som si ho na seba.

„Áno, Jungkookiee?"

„Mám na teba chuť," ako som to povedal som sa vrhol na jeho pery a bozkával, tak vášnivo ako ešte nikdy.

„Aj ja na teba," šepol mi do pier. Rukami som mu prechádzal po tele, vošiel pod tričko, ktoré som mu hneď stiahol a na chvíľku sa na neho díval.

„Chýbal si mi," šepol som a on sa usmial.

„Však aj ty mne, Kookie," a ruky mi vložil do vlasov a vrhol sa na moje pery. Ruky som mu dal na zadok a dvihol, rýchlo si nohy obmotal okolo môjho pása a presunuli sme sa na posteľ, na ktorú som ho hodil. Odpojil som naše pery a stiahol som si tričko a chcel sa vrhnúť na jeho hruď, ktorú som chcel bozkávať.

„TO SI KURVA ROBITE PRDEL?!" započuli sme Jiminov zvonivý hlas a my sme sa od seba odtiahli a pozreli sa k dverám.

„Ahoj," povedal som a falošne sa na neho usmial. 

TAEHYUNG

S Kookiem sme sa obliekli a posadili sa na jeho posteľ. Pred nami stál Jimin a prepaľoval nás pohľadom.

„Jungkook," začal vážne, „nie si náhodou s Lisou?" Ja som pokrútil hlavou.

„Nie, nie som s nikým vo vzťahu," toto zabolelo, ale bola to pravda, neboli sme spolu, len ma šukal.

„A potom, toto čo si tu robil s Taem, bolo čo?"

„Bože tak sme si chceli užiť, aj my sa zaujímame o to, čo ty robíš s Yoongim?" Postavil som sa a ruky si založil v bok a Jimin po mne hodil naštvaný pohľad.

„Presne tak, neser sa do toho Min, teraz choď sa ním, nech ťa ošuka tak dobre, ako ja Taeho," povedal a Jimin tam stál s otvorenou hubou. Preto si Kook povzdychol a Jimina si prehodil cez plece a vyniesol von z izby, ktorú potom zamkol a kráčal ku mne.

„Babe? Kde sme to skončili?" Uškrnul sa a ja tie, stiahol som zo seba tričko a on tiež.

„Keď prídeš ku mne bližšie ti poviem."

-

Týždeň ubehol rýchlo, tak rýchlo ako ta trojka s Lisou. Bolo to zaujímavé, ale páčilo sa mi to. A nie len mne, ale aj Lisa a Jungkook si to užíval. Vtedy, som prišiel aj na to, načo priťahuje Lisa Jungkooka. Jej postava a výkon v posteli bol jednoducho, WOW. Vedela presne, čo majú chlapi radí a čo nie, no ale tak, aby sa jej to páčilo. Trojka prebehla u nej na izbe, pretože po nej chudinka zaspala a my s Jungkookom sme sa vydali ešte vonku na párty, - áno odtiahol som ho tam, za čo mi všetci tlieskali.

Čo sa týka Jimina, iba po nás zazeral, no nikomu to nepovedal. Za čo som mu bol rád a myslím, že aj JK ,- aj keď on sa tváril, že mu je to jedno, no nikdy nebolo. Niekomu svojej orientácii nepovedal, vedel som to ja a plánoval som si to vziať do hrobu.

Škola nám išla parádne, tak ako sa Kookovi darilo, darilo sa aj nám. Chodili sme si vzájomne na zápasy / preteky. Povzbudzovali sme jeden druhého a stáli pri sebe v tých najťažších chvíľach, chvíľach kedy sme boli na pokraji svojich síl a chceli to ukončiť.

Správali sme sa ako pár, - vyzeralo to tak podľa mňa. No nikdy sme sa jeden druhého neopýtal tú otázku. Chodili sme spolu všade, chalani si začali myslieť, že je medzi nami niečo viac, no obaja sme mlčali a možno som tak dúfam, že to potvrdí Jungkook, keďže on bol dominant a on bol ten, čo to celé začal.

Pomaly končila škola, málo sme sa s Jungkookom stretávali, lebo sme mali toho veľa a dokonca, on na posledný víkend musel ísť domov, z čoho som bol smutný a to veľmi, no v pondelok sme sa mali vidieť a ja som sa neskutočne tešil, - no keď som ho videl v mojich dverách v nedeľu večer s bolestným pohľadom v tvári, vedel som, že sa niečo deje a ja som sa toho bál.

„Taehyung, máme problém." 

JUNGKOOK

Aj keď som objímal Taehyunga stále sa mi v hlave ozýval matkin hlas, - „Vezmeš si za ženu ju, predsa čaká tvoje dieťa!" Nemohol som tomu veriť, teraz keď som si uvedomil všetko, teraz keď som si dával život dokopy, sa to celé muselo dojebať!?

„Kookie, povieš mi, čo sa deje?" Ozval sa Tae a ja som sa od neho otiahol a povzdychol si. Keď som videl je krásnu tvár, tak som ju vzal do rúk a vášnivo pobozkal.

Pomaly sme sa presunuli k posteli a začali sa navzájom vyzliekať a skončili na jeho posteli. Bral som si všetko, čo mi ponúkal. Dnes to bolo iné a on to dobre vedel. Cítili sme to obaja. Dnes som nabral všetku odvahu, ktorú som pri ňom strácal a predtým, ako sme začali som sa na neho pozrel.

„Taehyungiee?" Usmial som sa na neho a on dvihol zrak ku mne.

„Jungkookiee?" Tiež sa usmial.

„Buďme spolu, neberme ohľad na to, čo sa deje, buďme spolu, navždy! Nech sa deje čokoľvek," pozeral som mu do tváre, jeho úsmev padol a sledoval ma vážnou tvárou, podobnou tej mojej.

„Buďme," prikývol a ja som ho hneď pobozkal a pokračoval v tom, čo som začal.

-

„Taehyungie?" Začal som, keď sme sa ráno zobudili. Už sme boli hore dosť hodnú chvíľu, ale nerozprávali sme sa.

„Hm?" Kukol sa na mňa a ja som mu dal bozk a posadil sa, čím sa posadil aj on, nahol som sa do nohavíc pre krabičku, ktorú som vytiahol a podal mu ju, na tvári sa mu objavila nechápavosť, „čo je to?"

„Sľub, že budeme navždy," usmial som sa a on ju otvoril, boli tam prstene od Tiffany&Co. Vzal som jeden a navliekol na prst, on spravil to isté. Usmial som sa a dal mu bozk na pery. Stiahol som ho znova na posteľ a on sa vyvalil na mojej hrudi.

„Si hovoril, že máme problém," začal Tae odrazu a ja som si povzdychol, „aký je to problém."

„Lalisa je tehotná a musím sa s ňou oženiť." Povedal som a cítil som ako Tae stuhol.

Pomaly sa dvihol z mojej hrude a otočil sa ku mne. Pozeral sa mi priamo do očí a čakal som z neho čo výjde, no on sa na mňa len díval a mlčal.

„Joke?" Opýtal sa po chvíli a ja som pokrútil hlavou. Taehyung sa odo mňa odtiahol a s bolesťou v očiach ma sledoval. Ja som len ležal a pozeral na neho.

„Si mimo alebo čo!? Prečo si do riti taký pokojný?!" Zhúkol po mne, no ja som mlčal. Taehyung spustil spŕšku nadávok, ale ono to išlo len jedným uchom dnu a druhým von.

„Upokoj sa." On len pokrútil hlavou a znova začal nadávať, no teraz už aj na seba. To som nemohol dovoliť, objal som ho a stisol pevne v náruči. Začal plakať, čo ma naštvalo, tak som ho len stískal a hladkal, nech sa upokojí.


End file.
